Lucifer: Het verhaal van de Winnaarsmoordenaar
by London in the Spring
Summary: Om wraak te nemen op degene die zijn familie hebben vermoord besluit Lucifer hetzelfde pad op te gaan. Dit is het verhaal van de Winnaarsmoordenaar.


De lichten van het huis waren gedoofd. Een huilende kleuter werd gekalmeerd door een vrouw die haar bevende handen onder controle moest houden. Haar echtgenoot gooide kleding in een koffer en sloot deze agressief. Hij had de tijd niet om zijn bloezen op te vouwen. Met elke minuut die hij verspilde bracht hij zijn familie meer in gevaar en dat kon hij zich niet veroorloven.

"Shhh, lieverd. Stil maar," fluisterde de vrouw tegen de kleuter. Haar eigen tranen kon ze niet eens binnen laten, laat staan die van het jonge meisje op haar schoot die maar bleef huilen.

"Dominique, laat haar alsjeblieft ophouden!"

De man kon de ergernis niet wegdrijven uit zijn stem. Zijn ogen waren bloeddoorlopen en zijn gezicht bleek. Hij greep de koffers in beide handen en sleurde ze mee naar het kleine halletje toen er plots luid op de deur werd gebonkt.

De familie bevroor. Nachtstil bleven ze staan op de plekken waar ze waren terwijl Dominique haar hand voor de mond van de kleuter plaatste. Niemand mocht nog iets zeggen. Het gebonkt herhaalde. Nu driftiger.

"Ga naar de achterdeur," siste de man naar Dominique. "Open die zo stil mogelijk en klim naar beneden met Freya. Kijk niet om."

Dominique gehoorzaamde. Met haar hand nog steeds op de mond van de kleuter schuifelde ze achteruit. Ze greep de deurklink vast, maar toen ze hem naar beneden drukte werd de deur al met een ruk opengedaan.

Haar gegil werd gestopt door een hand die zich op haar mond plaatste. Freya worstelde zich vrij van haar moeder en liet zich naar de grond zakken. Krijsend rende ze naar de man die vol angst naar zijn vrouw staarde maar niets kon doen. Achter hem ging de deur ook open en kwamen er drie andere mannen de gang binnen.

"Grijp ze," zei de eerste man kalm en de andere twee gehoorzaamden. Freya werd gillend opgetild en de man werd door de anderen vast geboeid aan een stoel. Bij de vrouw werd hetzelfde gedaan waarna alle zich voor hen verzamelden. Het waren er vijf. Eentje had een huilende Freya nog steeds vast.

"Blijf van mijn dochter af, jullie gore kl-"

Met een klap in haar gezicht werd Dominique tot stilte gemaand. De man zei niets.

"We hebben gehoord van je kleine rebellengroepje, Lucifer," zei de eerste man die in de gang ook het bevel gegeven had. Snijdend zei hij het, charmant, maar ook geamuseerd. "We zijn hier om er een einde aan te brengen."

"Het Capitool bedoel je," zei Lucifer schor, maar hij bleef alleen kijken naar zijn dochter. Ze was stiller geworden en keek nu met een angstige blik in haar ogen naar de man die haar vast hield. Zijn vette vingers streelden haar bovenarmpje. Hij suste haar zachte woorden toe die Lucifer nooit had willen horen.

"Je denkt te makkelijker Lucifer, maar dat lijkt een gewoonte te zijn. Naïeve Lucifer denkt dat hij weg kan komen met een rebellengroep middenin het Capitool. Maar ik zal je laten zien dat we het niet goed voor hebben met rebellen."

De leider knipte met zijn vinger. De man die Freya vasthield kwam in actie en liep naar de achterdeur. Dominique smeekte, maar met nog een hardere klap die haar neus liet bloeden werd ze weer tot stilte gemaand. Freya begon weer te huilen.

"Nee, alsjeblieft! Niet mijn dochter!"

"Het is slimmer om je mond dicht te houden."

Lucifer kon al niets meer uitbrengen toen de man de achterdeur opende en het grote balkon op liep. Hij hoorde Freya nog schreeuwen. Maar dat verbleekte toen hij zelf begon met schreeuwen toen de man haar van het balkon afgooide.

Zijn vrouw begon te schreeuwen. Klappen van de mannen konden haar niet langer tot stilte manen. Niets kon dat nu nog. Lucifer worstelde tegen de touwen die hem vast hielden. Hij wilde naar zijn vrouw, maar vooral de mannen vermoorden die hem dit hadden aangedaan. Maar hij kon niets. Hij staarde doods naar de vloer. Hulpeloos. Tranen liepen van zijn wangen af.

"Goed, nu we daar vanaf zijn is het tijd voor jullie twee."

Lucifer was doof voor zijn stem. Pas toen hij bij zijn blonde haren werd gepakt en zijn hoofd naar achteren werd getrokken wist hij weer waar hij was. De leider van de groep stond bij zijn vrouw. Dominique schreeuwde nog steeds, haar wangen doorweekt van de tranen. De man gleed met zijn hand over haar borsten en trok daarbij de knopen van haar blouse los.

Lucifer werd wild. Een klap in zijn gezicht zorgde ervoor dat even niets zag. Misselijkheid overmande hem en al snel leegde hij zijn maag over de schoenen van de man naast hem. Deze schreeuwde boos en Lucifer kreeg nog een klap tegen zijn hoofd aan.

"Breng hem naar het toilet. Ik kan niet tegen kots," zei de leider verafschuwd en met een mes werden Lucifer zijn touwen doorgesneden. Hij liep naar het toilet en zag hoe de kleren van zijn vrouw afgescheurd werden. De man naast haar maakte de gulp van zijn broek open en Dominque schreeuwde naar Lucifer. Toen werd de deur van de wc dichtgeslagen.

De felle lamp van de wc maakte Lucifer wat helderder. Hij dacht snel. Zijn bewaker stond bij de deur, maar het badkamerraampje was onbewaakt. Hij worstelde zich er doorheen, maar stootte daarbij het zeepbakje kletterend op de grond.

Hels kwam zijn bewaker binnen, en Lucifer reageerde meteen. Hij sloeg het glas van het opengeslagen raampje kapot en brak een glasscherf van het overgebleven raam af. Hij werd door de man aan zijn benen uit het kozijn getrokken. Hij viel op de tegelgrond maar draaide zich meteen om. Hij stak de glasscherf in het been van de bewaker die net zijn pistool wilde pakken. De bewaker schreeuwde. Hij treuzelde geen seconde en stak de glasscherf diep in zijn oog.

Hij wilde terug naar zijn vrouw maar hoorde haar geschreeuw gesmoord worden door een schot. Hij wist dat ze dood was, verbeet al zijn onmenselijke verdriet en draaide huilend het slot van de deur om. Hij moest al zijn instincten en emoties aan de kant zetten om het raam weer uit te vluchten. Maar hij moest het doen. Hij klom verder naar beneden waar de doodstille straat de wanorde in zijn hoofd begroette. Hij begon met rennen. Hij kon niet stoppen. Hij kon alleen maar doorgaan en hopen dat de mannen hem niet meer zouden vinden.

Hij zou ze zelf wel vinden, voor wraak.

* * *

_**Hierbij het proloog van - Lucifer: Het verhaal van de Winnaarsmoordenaar. Voor iedereen die het gelezen heeft, ik zou een review op prijs stellen, want ik wil graag weten wat jullie ervan vonden. Zowel positief als negatief!**_

_**London in the Spring**_


End file.
